


A Sickness

by Ominous_Rain



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gokudera's smoking, M/M, Multi, OOCness, Out of Character, Profanity, Sickfic, Sickness, a little violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-17
Updated: 2012-12-17
Packaged: 2019-01-20 13:19:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12433698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ominous_Rain/pseuds/Ominous_Rain
Summary: Our lovely Mist Guardian gets sick, but does not want to admit it. It takes a few confrontations and a reminder of who is boss to make him take care of himself. TYL! MukuroxVongola Famiglia





	A Sickness

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Akira Amano sensei is the genius, not me.
> 
> Warnings: OOCness, Cursing, Gokudera's smoking, and some violence.
> 
> Authoress: Hello everyone! This idea came to me randomly and is really just FLUFF. Though this does have a little family drama of course. It's happening in TYL time. This has all the implications of homosexual love, but nothing is explicit. Enjoy :3

**A Sickness**

It was one Sunday afternoon in the Vongola mansion that one Sawada Tsunayoshi came across an odd sight.

Hibari Kyoya was pinning Mukuro Rokudo against the wall.

"What in the..." Tsuna quickly hid behind a column so to not be seen. His chocolate eyes peered owlishly from his hiding spot.

"I told you—" a cough, "I'm fine." Mukuro's slightly raspy voice said.

Hibari was gripping the Mist Guardian's forearms tightly and holding his body against the expensive golden wallpaper of the Vongola HQ. "Really? The normal you would have pushed me away already." Hibari's beady black eyes narrowed. "Don't lie. That's what herbivores do."

Mukuro took a wheezy breath. "Not to sound like a weak  _herbivore_  of yours, but no one likes fighting twenty four seven. No one has to lie either." Pale hands pushed the Cloud Guardian's chest again.

"You need to see a doctor."

"No."

" **I say**  you need to see a doctor." Hibari growled. He wasn't a person to go spouting off (what he thought were) silly emotions  _any_  of the time. When it came to his lovers however, they were top priority. Mukuro Rokudo just happens to be the most difficult one.

The Mist Guardian suddenly found strength to push Hibari back. Hibari didn't go far though. "And  **you**  don't tell me what to do." He made to move around the Skylark, but a long arm wrapped around his thin waist, trapping him against the ex-prefect's body. " _Let me go_." Mukuro tried to pry the arm off.

"I may  _ **not tell you**_  what to do," Hibari trailed a warm hand slowly up against the illusionist's stomach causing tiny shivers throughout the other man's body. "but I can do this." The Cloud Guardian's lips trailed up that sensitive vein in the Mist Guardian's throat. He bit the vein and nibbled flushed skin.

"Kyo...ya," Mukuro's left hand reached up to grip black locks. The Skylark's mouth made it hard to form sentences. "that's...dirty...of you."

Hibari ignored the comment and instead decided to attack pale pink lips, biting softly on the illusionist's bottom lip. Mukuro groaned and clutched at the Cloud Guardian's jacket with this other hand, but before it could real heated Hibari pulled away.

"You're going to see the doctor tomorrow."

Mukuro's face flushed more red—this time with anger. " **Bastard**!" He quickly let go of Hibari and tried to push him away again.

Tsuna decided to not stick around for the ending. He knew how it would end anyway. "More importantly, Mukuro is sick?" He whispered to himself as he walked down the hallway.

**Monday: Morning**

The illusionist had a "day off" so to speak. He had barely managed to escape his Cloud lover. He was wearing a plain dark blue long-sleeve shirt and black sweat bottoms. Mukuro was currently reclining against a divan in one of the many sun rooms of the mansion. The morning sunlight came in through the large windows, making him look ethereal. His long elegant dark bluish hair ran free down his back and shoulders. The strands sparkled in the sun. His quiet peace was disturbed by a certain bomber however.

"Well this is fuckin' weird. Here of all places?"

Heterochromatic eyes slowly opened to meet bright green ones. A cough. "And here I thought I was alone." Mukuro dramatically sighed.

"Nice to see you too." Gokudera said sarcastically. The Storm Guardian lit a cigarette and inhaled a puff. "Why are you avoiding us?" It was too early to skirt around the bush. Despite their exchange of words the atmosphere was still comfortable.

Mukuro smirked his usual smirk when he wanted to piss people off. "I'm not avoiding you. I just simply haven't sought your company."

"Oh?" A hard glint coming into Gokudera's eyes. "You don't want our company?" The bomber blew out some smoke. "Or is it true what Kyoya says? That you're sick."

Mukuro sighed and chuckled. Not coldly like he would ten years ago. He learned a  _long_  time ago that his five lovers cared for him; although, their affection could be smothering sometimes. He gave a half-hearted glare and waved his hands dismissively. " _Kyoya_ , is overreacting." There was no need to question that the Cloud Guardian told their lovers to look for him.

"Well," Gokudera snuffed out his cigarette in the ashtray on the table near the divan. "if I remember correctly the Mukuro I know doesn't hide from us. He rises to our challenge." He smiled when he saw the barely noticeable twitch in the illusionist's body. The hardness in his eyes disappears.

Mukuro quickly sat up and glared harder this time. The atmosphere getting dark despite the bright rays of the sun. "I don't hide,  _Hayato_. I'm sitting here plain as day, right?"

The Storm Guardian came closer, stopping an inch from the Mist Guardian's face. "It has been almost  _two weeks_  since I've had you in my bed." It was a whisper that floated hotly over Mukuro's lips. The illusionist couldn't stop the shiver going down his lithe back. Why were all his lovers horny rabbits?

Mukuro smiled softly. "Does that mean little Hayato missed me?" He cooed mockingly. "He should do something about it then."

Gokudera roughly picked the the Mist Guardian up by his shirt and attacked his mouth relentlessly. Mukuro's hair floated over the Storm's arm and shoulder, reminding Gokudera one of  _his_  illusionist's weaknesses. He hooked his arms under the legs of the slender man, catching him in a bridal style hold and was walking as quickly as he could to one of the doors that led to a random guest room. Hibari will have to wait his turn.

Mukuro was kissing back with just as much violence. His pale hands gripped shaggy silver locks, tugging harshly. They both pulled away for air and the illusionist smirked again. "You do realize that if I am sick you will catch it, right?"

Gokudera got rid of that smirk by bitting the illusionist's lower lip, knowing it drove him mad. He was rewarded with a low moan. "It will take more than a cold to keep me down." The Storm Guardian's green eyes glinted with promise. "You're the one who needs to see a doctor."

When their lips met again Mukuro sighed happily, though he would never admit that out loud.

**Monday: Afternoon**

Ryohei woke up after a long mission and decided, "Why not go for a wake-up work out?" The boxer whistled to himself as he got ready. He changed out of his dress shirt and slacks into grey sweats.

"Life is good~" Ryohei whistled as he did some warming punches on the way to their private gym. He passed some of the regular office employees and said hello as he made his way through the business part of the mansion. The boxer even waved at Yamamoto who was taking care of some business in another employee's office. Then came the technological part where more computer and conference rooms were apparent. "What...?" The sun guardian paused to look at the breath taking scene.

Mukuro—who was now in an indigo dress shirt and black slacks—was in a secluded conference room looking over some papers. What made this so breathtaking was the Mist Guardian's long hair down (which Ryohei knows that he only  _wears_   _it down_  around them) and the divine halo created by the sun that seemed to make Mukuro's pale skin glow even more.

Feeling eyes on him, Mukuro looked up and met with the warm brown eyes of the Sun Guardian before smiling softly and looking back down. He didn't mind if a lover stared at him for a long time.

That did it. The Sun Guardian felt his heart squeeze and stomach flutter. This was highly  _unusual_  and highly  _appreciated_  since he hadn't seen a peaceful expression on his lover's face in a while. Ryohei snapped back to reality though when he heard a loud cough from inside the conference room. Mukuro had a fist balled up and was coughing in to it.

"Hmm," Ryohei mused out load. "Didn't Hibari say something about this?" He pulled out his phone. There was a text message saying to get their lover to the doctor, but it was sent in the morning. Did the illusionist go already? "That wouldn't be like him." Looking back in to the conference room, Mukuro had stopped coughing and was currently rubbing the side of his head. Now that the Boxer looked closer, Mukuro had bags under his eyes.

Ryohei decided to go in. " **OI~WHAT'S WRONG TO THE EXTREME**?" He asked after closing the door.

Mukuro grimaced at Ryohei's loud voice. After leaving a sleeping Gokudera in the guest room, instead of resting on his "day off" he decided to look at the information Chrome sent him. "Would you stop yelling, fool?" He was not happy at the moment. In fact, whatever he had was getting worse. The coughing has gotten constant and fatigue was settled in his bones.

Ryohei took in his lover's condition as the illusionist coughed  _again_  and decided, "I'm taking you to the medical ward." He said it normally this time.

"No you are not." Mukuro said/coughed and looked back at the papers in his hand. This Macari Family had a scuffle with their men in Vongola territory. He was going to bring it up to Tsunayoshi later. A few minutes of silence went by when the illusionist felt a large hand drop on his shoulder, so he looked up at the Sun Guardian. "What?"

"You need to see a doctor. It's obvious you're sick." Ryohei wasn't screaming, which should send warning signs to those around him, and his eyes were deathly serious.

Mukuro met his gaze head on. "I said  **no**."

"And I say you're sick and need to go." Ryohei replied unblinkingly, letting some jealousy through. "Since when do you dress like this in public?"

Mukuro sighed. He's been doing that a lot lately which is also unusual. "I don't have the strength for this." It spoke volumes for how the illusionist was feeling. He gathered up the Macari papers and was about to leave. He looked up in to Ryohei's calculating eyes. "I'm going to my room." There was no room for discussion.

"Hey," As Mukuro was walking around him, the Sun Guardian caught his wrist and pulled the Mist Guardian in to a hug. He wrapped both arms around Mukuro's waist and nuzzled his neck."rest up instead of work then."

If there was one thing Mukuro loved about the Sun Guardian—despite all the factors he hates—it was the fact he was never forceful with him. Always loud, always energetic, always suggesting, always strong, always gentle and never  _forceful_. Sometimes he still got the urge to push away, but the illusionist slid an arm around the Sun Guardian's broad back and agreed. "Okay." He felt Ryohei kiss his cheek and let go.

After Mukuro left, Ryohei continued to the gym. "I need to tell the others though..."

**Monday: Evening**

At dinner time Tsuna took a quick glance around the dinning table, noting his Mist lover wasn't there. "So everyone," He cut into his steak. "how was your day?" Multiple, "Good!" and "Okay." came towards him. Chit-chatter filled the room and Tsuna smiled as his family started to argue with each other. They wouldn't be Vongola without at least one fight, right?

After dinner (with Tsuna stopping everyone from destroying the dinning room) and a few friendly drinks, everyone started to go their separate ways. Yamamoto pulled Tsuna to the side. "Tsuna, I need to talk to you." He whispered.

Tsuna nodded and waved goodbye to his family members (and lovers) one by one. "I'll catch up later everyone!" Everyone said bye also, giving kisses and hugs as they went out the door.

"Don't stay up too late, Juudaime!" Gokudera kissed his cheek and squeezed his hand. He was the last one to leave.

Vongola Decimo turned to his Rain lover. They were the only ones in dinning room now. "What is it Yamamoto?" Brown eyes trailed over Yamamoto's body unconsciously checking for wounds.

The Rain Guardian smiled. Tsuna was so sweet that Yamamoto had to admit it was extremely satisfying to hear all those sexy moans when he had the little one underneath him. "I just wanted to tell you about Mukuro."

Tsuna's breath hitched for a second and eyes turned serious. "What about him?"

"Maa," Yamamoto's classic calming phrase did Tsuna's nerves some soothing. "Hibari told us to take him to the doctor today. He seems to have a cold."

"Oh." The tension in Tsuna's shoulders (when did they bunch up?) left. "Did he go?"

The Swordsman's laugh was all the answer he needed. "Nope. He seemed to refuse Ryohei as well."

"I see." Tsuna said quietly. Too quietly. "I'll speak to him." He clasped Yamamoto on the shoulder. A silent message was conveyed through their eyes. "I'll speak to him." He repeated.

"Yes Boss." Yamamoto smirked.

**The Mist's Room**

_Knock. Knock._

The Mist Guardian was actually snuggled up under his gold and beige covers. He did actually rest when Ryohei asked him to. By the time he got to his room he couldn't keep his eyes open anyway. The Guardians' rooms were surrounding their bosses' in a private wing of the mansion. Since there was no extra noise from people he promptly fell asleep to the peaceful silence. The illusionist turned his head to the right to look at the offending door. "Who is it?" He called loudly. A cough followed.

"Tsuna." Vongola Decimo answered. "Open the door Mukuro."

Another involuntary sigh came out the lithe man as he removed the covers off him slowly. He walked to the door and opened it. "What do you want?"

The Sky Guardian was greeted to the delectable sight of Mukuro wearing black boxers and tank top. His beautiful hair was down and slightly disheveled. Unconsciously Tsuna's chocolate orbs trailed down to pale thighs. He looked back up quickly catching himself. "I need to speak with you."

The Mist Guardian actually looked sleepy as he stepped back in to the room. He could tell by the tone the Decimo used that he was in trouble. After he shut the door, he sat back on the queen-sized bed innocently. "My dear Tsunayoshi, what is the trouble?" came the soft and mocking inquiry.

Vongola Decimo fixed his Mist Guardian with  _that_  look and sat beside Mukuro. "Why didn't you go to the doctor today?"

"Because I don't need to." Mukuro closed his eyes and gave a wry smile. "Really, all of this over a simple cold."

"Oh, so you finally admit you're sick." Tsuna taunted. "A simple cold you say. Would it have took until you fell over somewhere with a fever to admit it?"

Another cough and Mukuro's eyes narrowed. "Tsunayoshi, I don't need you to tell me this. I know my body's limits."

"And you  _know_  why we are extra careful with you!" Tsuna growled. It goes without saying that Vindicare  **did more**  than damage Mukuro's mental  **health**. Thinking about it still sent a strong urge of revenge through every cell of his body.

"And you know I'm not that  _weak_." Mukuro replied with malice. "If I wasn't so tired I would kill you for that statement right now." The illusionist was hit with coughs after that.

"We both know that you wouldn't cause me to break a sweat right now." Tsuna reached over to capture Mukuro's hand, but the illusionist brushed it away.

"Don't tempt me, Tsunayoshi." Mukuro's glared but it lacked murder though. Just enough anger shone through the heterochromatic eyes to let Tsuna know he was ticked off.

"Don't tempt  **me** , Mukuro." Tsuna had that—I will fuckin' kill you when you're better—look. "You will see a doctor tomorrow morning and that's final."

"Just like I said to Kyoya, you  **don't tell me**  what to do." Mukuro stood up. "Get out my room."

"No," Tsuna stood up too, standing tall in the face of one of his most dangerous lovers and probably most dangerous men in the world. "I  _ **do tell you**_ what to do. Unlike Kyoya, I'm much more scarier." In the blink of an eye he pushed the tall illusionist on the bed and had his arms pinned down. The young boss got a glimpse of that creamy skin that drove him crazy as the clothes the illusionist wore rumpled up.

Sheets and pillows flew as Mukuro bucked underneath Tsuna. " _Get off_!" His tall legs still reached the ground over the edge of the bed and Tsuna was in between them. He was at a disadvantage.

Tsuna's face was close enough for their breath to mingle. "You seem to have forgotten that you  **belong**   **to me**. You  **belong to** **us**."

Tsuna bit his lower lip and Mukuro cursed his body for automatically going into submission. "I...still refuse." The illusionist managed to retort under the Sky Guardian's ministrations.

Tsuna stopped nibbling and glared into the heterochromatic eyes. "You don't have a  **right**  to refuse. You're well-being is too important to us." He rolled his hips slowly into Mukuro's sending pleasure through both their spines. "Even if I have to fuck you senseless to understand."

Mukuro glared back but with acceptance with in his eyes. If the way Tsuna started marking his neck was an indication, he had no choice indeed.

Tuesday morning the illusionist ate breakfast with the family. An innocent bottle full of powered anti-biotic sat next to his glass of orange juice.


End file.
